


and it shall make thy belly bitter, but it shall be in thy mouth sweet as honey

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Foreshadowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Post-mutiny, Billy and Cornelius get reacquainted.





	and it shall make thy belly bitter, but it shall be in thy mouth sweet as honey

The ground was hard and uneven, but Billy was glad to be on his back. He'd told Cornelius he wanted to see his face, to look him in the eye while he fucked him.

In truth? His knees were _killing_ him.

Cornelius was too gentle. He was always too gentle, as if all the pettiness, all the viciousness had evaporated. One hand was on Billy's cock, and the other found the ring he'd given him, slowly turning it between his thumb and index finger. After removing it from his little finger, Billy had threaded it onto a piece of string and worn it around his neck like some kind of protective amulet. The weight of the cool metal against his chest was reassuring.

Cornelius' beard scratched against Billy's shoulder as he pressed his lips to his neck. They were badly chapped, but his kisses still drew out soft sighs and left Billy breathless. He was finally able to admit to himself that he'd missed this more than he'd expected to. He lamented not being able to fold his long legs around Cornelius' waist, hoping that once they found more food he'd regain some of his energy and his joints wouldn't make him feel like a man thrice his age. Sometimes he wondered if the mutiny had been a mistake. It had been so very long since they'd had a good meal, and everyone was tired.

Everyone but Cornelius. Somehow the man seemed to thrive on hunger. Even his eyes appeared brighter, his hair more lustrous. Billy let his eyes close for a few moments as Cornelius' movements became more hurried. They were both close, but Billy would finish first. Cornelius always made sure of that.

He covered his mouth when he came. He still felt as if the slightest sound would stir Lieutenant Irving from his eternal rest so that he might chastise him once again. It was difficult to come to terms with not having to hide.

Cornelius licked his knuckles clean, grinning and muttering something about the taste before the telltale jitter of his hips. He wasn't quiet when he slipped out of Billy, unceremoniously spilling himself on his thigh. He cocked his head as if examining a particularly interesting piece of art before turning his attention to Billy's face, his own features plastered with that infuriating smugness. The bastard didn't even seem tired, but he laid down on the bedroll beside him, resting his hand over the ring on Billy's chest. Over his heart.

"Get some rest, Billy." He'd never tire of the way Cornelius said his name, so softly and so often. He started to say something else, but Billy's eyelids felt heavy, and the promise of sleep was even more seductive than his lover's honeyed words.

 


End file.
